Series Of One-Shots
by FireStarter95
Summary: Different one shots some might be fluff others might be angst, drama,...etc. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Darkness & Sunshine

_**DISCLAIMER/ I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**_

Darkness everywhere. I Jade Freaking West are surrounded by darkness. My childhood wasn't all sunshine and rainbows like my friends, No I had a tough childhood. My dad only cared about my brother since he is the man, he is the one that will hold the West's name and be the CEO of the company after my dad. And why can't I be? Well that's an easy question. The answer is , Drum roll please… I am a worthless piece of shit just like my mother. Yeah that's what my dear old dad always tells me since I was just a little kid. I don't know what have I ever done to him but apparently I did something really bad to make him act that way towards me. Oh no wait a minute IT WASN"T ME, IT WAS MY FUCKING ALCHOHOLIC MOTHER. She used to drink alot and sleep around when she was still married to dad. One day I came home and she was lying on the floor, I thought that she has passed out, I was pretty much used to it. I went to my room and left her there, I was 8 years old at the time. When Jason my brother who was 15 back then came home, he discovered that she wasn't passed out but in fact dead.

I know kids should cry and feel bad when their mothers die but I didn't feel that way toward her. In fact all I felt for her was resentment. She is the reason why my dad hates me, she was never there when I needed her and one time she showed up at school to pick me up and she was totally wasted and made a fool out of herself. The kids started to make fun of me because of her and that's how I met Cat. She stood up for me. Ofcourse all of you are thinking how in the world would Cat stand up for me and why would I even need her to stand up for me. I am Jade Fucking West. I am the Ice Queen. But that's now, back then I was just a kid. I was actually a shy kid and I needed Cat. Yes Cat might be ditzy but the truth is she is super smart and super protective of her friends and she is my bestfriend.

You are probably wondering how did I become the Ice Queen who is everyone afraid of. Well lucky for you I am going to answer that question. When Jason turned 16 he wanted to go to an elite boarding school, I don't remember its name. I was 9 at the time. So it was just me and dad which sucked, because as you know he hates me and the only person who cared about me was Jason. He always asked how am I? and when I am sick he is the one who takes care of me but then he left to stay at some STUPID FUCKING SCHOOL. And beginning from there that's how the Ice Queen begun to exist. I found solace in horror movies and novels away from my father. I started to stand up for myself and beat people and threaten them with scissors. The next thing I know I was being feared by everyone and started hating everyone. Well except for Cat ofcourse.

When we were 14 Cat befriended two boys Andre and Robbie. It took some time but they grew on me and we became a group. We were always together at lunch, always hanging out going to the movies and such and also having each other backs. The same year Beck came and asked me out. Ofcourse I said no, he thought every girl at school were drooling over him but well except for me and Cat. Me because well, he is not really my type and Cat because she likes Robbie but she doesn't want to break his heart because she has fear of commitment.

Fast forward two years from now, Beck and I are dating but it's more like fake dating. We are each other beards and yeah Beck is gay. Believe me it was a shock for me too. We had a deal if one of us find his/her significant other we will break up but for the past 2 years no one really caught our eyes well for Beck someone did but he is straight or atleast that what we think. I mean Andre every week is with a different girl so he might be in the closet. But Beck doesn't want to take any chances. He doesn't want to lose his bestfriend.

One day I was walking through the door of Sikowitz class, and I find this chick rubbing on my boyfriend. Yes he is not my real boyfriend but we had a deal that I will keep the girls away from him by acting like a really crazy jealous girlfriend. I mean I will definitely be a jealous girlfriend if it was real but with Beck I don't get jealous. So anyway, I walked up to them and said "Dude, why are you rubbing on my boyfriend" while sending her a glare. When she looked at me with her wide coffee eyes. My face softened. It's like she put me under a spell or something and then she stuttered " I-I spilled coffee on him so I was just trying to get it off but apparently I only made it worse. I'm so so sorry I will totally buy you a new one" " Chill no need at all" Beck said. I just kept staring at her. No one ever made me feel this way. And now I felt like I need to know this girl.

Two weeks after Tori's first day, we became close really fast. I have never trusted someone that easily but deep down I knew that she is totally worth it. I saw darkness everywhere but when she entered my life the darkness started to go away and now I can see some of her sunshine. With her I am not scared of being happy. I feel safe. I told her about my family, about my father, mother and brother. She didn't judge if anything she said something that made my heart double flip in my chest " All of that is in the past. I know I wasn't there back then but now I am in your life and I care about you alot and I will never leave you. You Miss Jade West are stuck with me for the rest of your life" at this moment I knew that I want her to be mine for the rest of my life.

A month has passed and still I haven't told her that I am gay and that I like her. I am not scared of anything. So why am I scared now? I mean Tori is the sweetest thing ever and she will definitely not make fun of me but I am afraid of the rejection.

Sometimes I get angry at her, she thinks it's for no reason but I get angry because she flirts with people that are not me. There was that guy called Ryder he asked her out and she said yes but it turned out that he was using her to get a good grade so I smashed his car windows and set the tires on fire. No one messes with my Tori.

After 5 months , I have decided that it's time to tell her and that's what I did. When I told her that I am gay she was totally cool about it but when I told her that I have liked her since I saw her and that it kills me to see her with anyone else. She stood there shocked and to be honest I freaked out so I ran out of her house, got into my car and just drove around. She kept calling me but I was too scared to answer. After that I parked my car near a park and got out and sat on one of the swings to think.

Few hours later still freaking out on the swing , I have decided to call her back so that's what I did. After two rings she answered with one sentence and then she hung up leaving me shocked just the same way as I left her but at the same time smiling like an idiot. The sentence was " I have liked you since I saw you too"


	2. Darkness & Sunshine pt2

"Do you think they will be okay with it?" Tori said while slightly worried. She and Jade have been planning on telling her parents about their relationship which has been going for 3 months now.

"Babe, you have nothing to worry about. Your parents love you and I will bet all my money on them accepting us. Trust me" and Tori did trust her with her life." Oh and since they aren't here yet, we should have a little fun don't you think?" Jade was giving Tori her sexy smirk that she knows Tori can't resist.

After their makeout session in Tori's room her parents and Trina have come back. "come on your parents have arrived for dinner. We should tell them now" and with that they went downstairs and were greeted by the Vegas.

Jade nudged Tori a little bit to make her talk. "Hey Mom, Dad and well Trina. I-we have something to tell you" Tori said then held Jade hand and continued. " I'm bi. Jade and I have been dating for 3 months. I don't know if you are going to accept us or not but whatever it is, I love Jade and I will never leave her"

The look on her family's faces was that of amuse which confused her and Jade but then Trina spoke " Seriously little sis? We have known since before you even dated. You wouldn't shut up about her and then when you guys started dating we were happy for both of you" at that point Tori and Jade looked at each other shocked as ever so Trina went on "We saw you two kissing more than once" and with that she winked at them and went upstairs to get ready for her date.

After that, David Tori's dad started talking " Tori sweety, you are our daughter. We love you and we support you now and always. Your relationship with Jade is definitely a relief for us. Atleast now you can't get pregnant" at that Jade chuckled and Tori turned red.

"Tori baby, I don't know why you were worried about telling us. We love you and nothing will ever change that. And if anyone gave you a hard time about it, just tell me and I will give them a piece of my mind" Holly Tori's mom then hugged them both and told them get ready for dinner in half an hour.

Back at Tori's room "See I told you babe they love you no matter what. But to be honest I was shocked that they knew about us" Jade said as she went to lay down next to Tori.

" I couldn't help but worry. You know how I get when I am nervous"

"Yeah yeah I know. But I also know my kiss can make you feel way better" Jade smirked and kissed Tori passionately. Tori responded eagerly and when Jade swiped her tongue over her lips she parted her lips granting her access. Their tongues fought for dominance and ofcourse as always Jade won the battle.

In half an hour the dinner was ready. They chatted while eating and then watched a movie. It was getting late and Jade had to go so Tori walked her to the door "Be careful and don't drive fast please"

" Seriously babe you should stop with the worrying I will be totally careful. Oh and I don't believe you actually said while ranting to you parents before you actually said it to me but I love you too, sweet cheeks" with that Jade kissed her and left.

* * *

 **A/N I'm not sure if there will be another part or two for this one but if you want, just let me know.**


	3. Coming Out

"Good morning Mom. Did you design the cake the way I told u?" Tori said to her mom while going downstairs.

Mrs. Vega was in the kitchen getting everything ready for Tori's 18th birthday party." Good morning to you too sweetheart. And yes everything is the way you want it"

Mr. Vega entered the house from the garage. He was holding a box full of decorations." How is the birthday girl?" he said kissing Tori on the forehead.

"The birthday girl is worried that her friends will take it badly" Tori said nervously.

As you see. Today is not just her birthday but it's also the day that she will come out to her friends too. She came out to her family when she had a girlfriend at the age of 14. Also everyone at her old school Sherwood knew but the students there weren't so nice about it. So when she came to Hollywood arts, she has decided to come out at the end of her senior year.

After putting all the decorations up and getting the snacks ready. The gang arrived with them was Sikowitz. Since he is their favorite teacher and like a father to all of them, Tori thought he should know before everyone at school.

"Happy Birthday Tor" Everyone said except ofcourse for Jade who said "I was forced to come".

"Thank you guys I am glad you all came. Even you Jade" Looking at Jade with a smile.

"Yeah whatever" Jade said while checking her own nails.

"Come on kids the cake is ready" Mrs. Vega interrupted happily. Jade scowled at calling them "kids".

They all went and gathered around the cake. The cake was white and was written on it with dark chocolate. Everyone except for Tori, her family and Sikowitz looked surprised when they saw the writing. It said "Bi the way I am a little gay".

"Umm s-so guys I kinda have something to tell you. And I thought today is the best time to do it. I hope you guys don't see me differently but as you can see. I'm bisexual"

Andre was the first one to talk " Chica I will definitely not see you differently. You are my bestfriend. And now we can check girls out together. Haaa" he then elbowed her shoulder lightly and winked at her.

While Sikowitz who smiled knowingly at Tori " I have always known that. My coconut gave me visions of it"

The rest hugged her and told her the same thing. She is their friend and no way anything will change that. On the other hand Jade smirked and said something that only Beck knew "Atleast now we have something in common Vega"and then she winked.

* * *

 **A/N ScottyBgood The cake is for you xD**


	4. Jealousy

"What the fuck was that?" Tori snapped once they entered their apartment and closed the door behind them.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked calmly while taking off her jacket.

"Oh! Don't you dare play the dumb card" Tori bellowed pointing a finger at Jade. "You were flirting with that guy at the party and you know it"

"No I wasn't" Jade said nonchalantly .

"YES YOU WERE. You have been flirting with men and women whenever we are out. What! I'm not enough for you anymore?" Now Tori was getting really pissed.

Jade has been acting weird for the past month. Whenever they were out she will flirt with people infront of Tori and when Tori needs her attention she doesn't give it to her. What Tori doesn't know , is that Jade thinks that Tori is going to leave her for the lead actor in the play that Tori is starring in at college.

Ever since they have started dating in junior high, Jade had these insecurities that she is not good enough for Tori. So she always did her best to make her happy. Jade knew that Tori loves her and will never cheat on her but still her insecurities got the better of her.

When Tori told Jade that she got the lead role in the play, Jade was ecstatic for her girlfriend. That was until she told her that the lead male will be Mark Adam. The nicest, kindest and hottest guy on campus, with his black hair, blue eyes, Caucasian skin and muscular body. He is the guy that every girl dreams to be with.

Although he is really good looking and can have anyone he wants. He wasn't that kind of person, unlike Jade who is ruthless and not really a nice person. Jade was scared of him because she knew that that's the kind of person that Tori deserves.

When the rehearsals started a couple of months ago. Jade saw the chemistry between her girlfriend and Mark on and off stage. They were becoming great friends but Jade insecurities got the better of her and she started to think that they are going to be more than friends.

Last month on Friday , Jade wanted to go to the movies and see the latest new horror movie with Tori but she declined and claimed that she has extra rehearsal since the opening night is getting closer. Jade didn't think anthing of it and told her that they will go and watch some other time when she is not busy.

But then Jade got bored, so she went for a walk and that's when she saw them. Mark and Tori were exiting the mall laughing and joking around. At that moment Jade's blood was boiling and all she could see was red. She then called Tori while watching them from a far.

When Tori saw who was calling her she got nervous and Jade was able to see that. Before answering her phone Tori gestured to Mark to be quiet and he did. Jade asked her how was the rehearsal and when was she coming home. Tori told her the she was still at the college theatre but she will be home in 20 minutes and that the rehearsal was good.

Jade then went home and didn't know what to do. She kept thinking if she should leave Tori but she is not 100 percent sure if Tori is cheating on her plus Tori will never do that especially to her but at the same time why would she lie if she wasn't doing anything wrong.

She decided against leaving her. She wanted to be sure first. Tori is her everything. She really doesn't want to lose her. Ofcourse what she is doing is against her personality, she would have lashed out and hurt Mark and broke up with Tori but she couldn't bring herself to do that without a proof. All she saw was that they were leaving the mall laughing. They weren't even holding hands.

So she started flirting with every single person that Tori knew was her type. She wanted to see how Tori would react. If she cared at all she will get jealous and call Jade out on it. She saw that Tori just gets angry whenever she does that but never talks about it with her. That was until now.

Jade was getting angry and she didn't want to lose her temper at Tori but still she bellowed " Not enough! NOT ENOUGH! You are more than enough. You are the love of my life for goodness sake."

"Then why do you keep flirting with people that's not me? Ha? Why Jade? Just give me one good reason why would you do that?" Tori said through gritted teeth. She had had enough with Jade behavior and she wanted to know what is going on.

"Have you been cheating on me with Mark?" Jade whispered. All of the anger that was there vanished and turned into hurt.

Tori looked at her like she had grown a second head." What the hell are you talking about? You know I will never cheat on you. I love you. Why would you even consider something like that?" Tori looked hurt by the accusation.

"Cause last month you told me you had rehearsal but we both know it's a lie. I was walking around and saw you and Mark leaving the mall all giggles. What did you want me to think? When my girlfriend lies to me and I catch her hanging out with the guy that the girls drool all over?" Tori looked shocked that Jade saw her and waited a whole month to call her out on it.

" It's nothing like that I swear. He needed my help in picking a gift and I promised him that I will go with him. But I knew if I told you the truth that I will not go to the movies with you cause Mark needs my help. You will get mad and we will end up fighting. And apparently I was wrong in doing so because you are not only mad but you are accusing me of cheating. Which I am not doing by the way. I only have eyes for you and he is more like brother than anything else."

"What was so important that made you blow me off to help him? And do you really want me to believe that he didn't make a move?" Jade has calmed down a bit.

"He wanted my help in picking an engagement ring to propose to his boyfriend" with the shocked look that Jade gave her she continued " Yes Jade boyfriend. Mark is gay and no he never made a move obviously and even if he was straight and did. I will never ever cheat on you, I will never even think about it. I love you. How many times should I tell you this so that you can believe it?"

Jade just stood there like a statue speechless. She didn't know what to say. After what felt like eternity but only a minute has passed. Jade was able to say "I'm sorry Tor. It's just when I saw you with him. I went crazy. Especially that I know you deserve someone better than me. Someone like him. Someone who is nice and doesn't hate everyone they meet. Someone who doesn't get crazy jealous. So at that moment I thought you have discovered that too. I don't deserve you" Jade stated and started to cry.

Tori looked at her girlfriend shocked. She didn't know that she felt that way. She always regarded Jade as a strong human being. Tori wasn't aware that Jade has insecurities but now she can see them crystal clear.

"Jade, Babe. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You deserve me and I deserve you. We complete each other. You are the tough chick who can kick ass while I am the nice one who can't even hurt a fly. We balance each other. It's like the yin and yang concept." She hugged Jade and then kissed her passionately.

"And I'm sorry I shouldn't have lied. If I were in your place I would have probably had my doubts too. But lets not hide anything from each other again okay?"

Jade looked at her and mumbled an okay.

"Awesome. Now lets go to bed and cuddle till we fall asleep. It's getting late and you have work in the morning" Tori said while grabbing Jade and taking her to their bedroom.

They changed their clothes and went to bed. They cuddled and Tori whispered in Jade's ear that she has nothing to worry about because she will always be hers. And with that they started to drift off but not before wishing each other goodnight.


	5. Soulmates

Soulmates it's a cliché word, believe me I know. I didn't even believe in it, well that was until I met someone and had these weird feelings for. I know that what I have just said is also a sappy cliché. But that's what actually happened.

Let's begin from the very beginning so that you know what I mean. It all started on my first day at Hollywood Arts high school. I walked through the doors for the very first time and ofcourse I was really really really nervous. I went to Sikowitz class for the very first time and still being nervous I freaked out and wanted to leave. Getting out of my chair I pumped into someone.

When I looked up, I was greeted with a death glare. Seriously I'm not even exaggerating ,but if she can kill me with just a glare I would probably be dead right now. By now I bet you have already guessed who is the person I am talking about cause seriously there is only one person that all of us know that has a deathly glare and that person is the one and only Jade August West.

God! Her eyes, They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. It's the kind that you just want to keep looking into even if they were glaring at you. She was wearing a black wifebeater, black jeans and black combat boots. The only thing that had any color beside black in it was her hair, although it was black she had blue streak in it. And God did she look absolutely gorgeous.

"Watch where you going idiot" she said through gritted teeth while still sending me her famous glare.

"I-I'm s-sorry . I didn't see you there" I stammered.

"WHAT! Are you saying that I'm invisible or something?" She growled while taking a step towards me. I am not going to lie I took like two steps back. I wasn't scared but to be honest I thought that she is going to punch me or something.

"What! No not at all I swear. I mean, how come someone as beautiful as you not be seen?" I said without even thinking and then when I saw her face I felt like it was totally worth it, cause this blush on her cheeks made her even more beautiful if that is even possible.

When I told her that she is beautiful and she blushed she gave me a small smile and left to take a seat. After this first encounter I won't lie, I only had eyes for her and ofcourse I was really disappointed when I was told that she was dating Beck.

Months have passed and day after day I started getting jealous of Beck cause he has the one person I have ever truly wanted. She was not just beautiful. She was also smart, funny in her own way and also caring, but that last one she really didn't like to show. As each day passes, the pull towards her becomes stronger and stronger.

At first it was really weird till I remembered something I have read before in greek mythology. It was said that longtime ago, people had a head with 2 faces, 4 arms and 4 legs. They were really strong and Zeus became worried that they might take the places of gods so he separated them, the thing is when he separated them the souls were kinda like cut in half so every human only has a half of one soul and the other half belongs to another one.

I think that's why some people call their significant other their other half or like that actor Neil something he always calls his husband his "better half".

They say when you are near your soulmate, you feel complete and some people never feel whole because they have never met theirs. For me this is a bit of a stretch. I mean to begin with I never believed in the whole soulmate thing. Now I kind of do because of Jade and these weird feelings toward her and when she is around I feel like everything is going to be okay even when she is her ganky self and…..wait! I see what they mean.

You kind of want them around you all the time and when they are, it feels like you are on cloud nine. But the thing is its 2 halves. So shouldn't she be feeling the same too? I mean if the whole soulmate theory is true, she should be feeling what I am feeling. Right? Maybe she does but afraid of showing them because I am a girl and she doesn't know how I feel. Maybe I should be obvious about my feelings towards her but that will be like stabbing Beck in the back and I can't do something like that to a friend.

 _3 months later….._

I have GREAT news. To be honest I am feeling guilty for being happy but still I am really happy. Jade and Beck broke up. And listen to this… it was a mutual thing. They said their love turned platonic and nothing romantic there. Their dates turned into just two bestfriends hanging out. You know what does this mean right? I have a FREAKING shot with Jade, atleast that's what I think.

Remember when I told you that I will make my feelings known to her? Well now I am doing just that. I keep flirting and I always take her side. I even invited her to come to my house and watch horror movies all night just the two of us.

Not alot of people know this but I am a horror movies geek. I just act scared so that I can hide my face in her shoulder or in her neck. Ofcourse I prefer her neck cause I can smell her jasmine scent which I absolutely adore. But let me tell you. It takes alot of self-control not to kiss her right there and then.

 _One month later…_

She started flirting back and actually sometimes she initiates it. I am thinking of asking her out but I need to make sure that Beck is going to be fine with it first. So I asked if I can talk to him after school and he said we can meet at his RV and that's where I am heading right now.

I arrived at his RV and knocked on its door and ofcourse I was greeted by Beck and his smile. I started feeling nervous cause he might not like me dating his ex but still i can't help the way I feel towards Jade.

"Hey Beck" I said as cheerfully as I can while sitting on his couch.

"Hey Tor. So are you here to ask for my permission to ask Jade out or what? Cause it's about damn time" he said smiling and now I am confused.

"H-how did you know? No one knows except for Andre ofcourse"

"Well I see how you look at her. It's the same way I used to look at her. Also lately you guys have been hanging out together alone alot and I know that this is your idea not hers" he gave me that look and smile that says " I know everything" which obviously he does.

"Soooo are you okay with me asking her out? And do you think she will say yes?" I gulped

" Yes and definitely yes. I have a feeling that Jade feels the same way about you. I don't know if you have noticed but she is a lot happier than anytime I saw her before" he smiled as he thought about it. Now I know that they really see each other as just friends .cause if this wasn't the case he wouldn't be smiling that she is happy with someone other than himself

"Well thank you Beck . I really appreciate it" I got up and hugged him before I left.

After two days from my talk with Beck, I finally had the courage to ask Jade out. I found her standing at her locker talking with Cat. I walked up to them and excused Cat and told her I wanted to speak with Jade .

"KayKay" Cat said and then skipped away.

Jade rose her eyebrow at me and asked "What do you want Vega?"

 _Here goes nothing_ I thought then I told her " w-well I was wondering if you want to go out with me. Like on a date you know"

"Are you seriously asking me out on a date right now?" she said while taking a step towards me.

"Yes" I gulped and held my ground.

"Well sure. Pick me up at 7 today"

"Really?" I said not sure if I was hallucinating.

"Jesus! Yes Vega really. And don't be late" she said while walking away then she stopped ,turned around and told me " Oh yeah and if you played your cards right. You might get lucky tonight" she winked and left me blushing over her last statement.

Let me tell you, it was the best first date I have ever had. And I did get lucky. I still think about that day 10 years after it. It was the day that my life changed to the better. I didn't know that falling in love was this amazing. I can now say with all my heart that soulmates is a real thing.

Richard Bach said "A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys that fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are."

When I heard that quote I saw how it is totally true. Jade and I we fit perfectly together. Its like we are two puzzle pieces which fit perfectly together. With her I feel complete.

I can say without a doubt that I have found the other half of my soul. Not alot of people is lucky as us but I truly hope that one day they all find their other half and feel as complete as us.

Being soulmates doesn't mean that it's always going to be rainbow and sunshine no it will be like any other relationship with its ups and downs but let me tell you something really important. It is totally one hundred percent worth it.


	6. Normal

Oh God! I screwed up big time. I don't even know how I thought that was a good idea! I wasn't even thinking, after what they said I was just lost. Lets recap what happened in the last 24 hours.

I was having dinner with my family at my parents house. Since Trina and I moved out after graduation we come every week here to have dinner with them and talk about what happened through the week.

"Yesterday two lesbians and a gay guy came in the station to report some group of men who have been harassing them" My dad said which captured all of our attention.

"Oh my god what happened?" Trina asked.

"They were just calling them names and stuff like that because they are not normal" Dad replied as if because they don't think they are normal gives them the right to harass them.

"What do you mean by not normal?" I asked

" Your dad means that they are abnormal. What they do are not normal. Women and men belong to each other. That's how God created us. Thank the lord you and your sister weren't infected with this disease" Mom said and I wish she didn't.

Trina and I kind of lost the ability to speak after that. We were still processing what they just said. We knew they are old school and go to church and all but they weren't that religious and they never talked about the LGBTQ+ community at all.

After a while we left and Trina were driving me to my apartment. There was total silent until Trina decided to break it." Are you okay?"

"No I am not. I had hope that when I come out they will accept me. Now if I ever came out they will hate me guts." I said while crying.

I have known that I am gay since freshman year in highschool and started dating a girl in my junior year we have been together since then. I have been with Jade for 4 years now. We are sharing an apartment. My parents think that she is just my " Roommate " but obviously she is more than that.

We are not out yet because of me. Jade wants to tell the whole world but I am still scared. No one knows except the gang and Trina and they all accept us.

"Don't worry Tor when they know you are gay, you might open their eyes to things they can't see"

"Well atleast one of us is optimistic" I get out of the car and tell her that I will see her later. I watch her drive off and instead of going up to my apartment, I decide to go to the bar near our college. The gang and I attend UCLA . Our apartment is near the uni. So it's easy and we are never stuck in traffic especially that we can go by foot.

I have arrived at the bar in less than 10 minutes and started drinking right away. A classmate of mine was there. He came and sat with me. I knew that he liked me because he always flirted with me and he is always there when I need him and ofcourse since I wasn't out as gay he thinks that I am straight and single.

I had a few drinks but I wasn't drunk although the buzz was there. He was flirting as always and all I could think about is the words that my parents said "not normal" next thing I know we are on his bed having sex and you know what is the worst part? The worst part is that I initiated it. I kissed him at the bar and told him " let's go somewhere more private" I have cheated on Jade. I have cheated on the woman that I love the most and there is no one to blame but me because I let my parents words affect me.

You know what's ironic? The guy is called Jesus and I am not even less gay, if anything now I am even more gay than ever. I told him that I am sorry and that that was a mistake and left. Now I am on my way home and I don't know what I am going to tell Jade or if I am going to tell her at all.

I am home and Jade is here. Its now or never. I don't want to tell her but have to, I won't be able to live like that.

"Jade babe I need to tell you something" I choked out while crying

She looked worried and held my hands in hers " What's wrong Tori? Did something go wrong at your parent's?"

" No Yes I don't know. They talked about how being gay isn't normal and when I left that is all I could think about I went to the bar to get drunk and Jesus was there and I don't know I guess I wanted to feel "normal" so one thing led to another and I slept with him. I am so sorry I don't know what got over me."

She let go of my hand like it was on fire. She was crying but she was also angry and all of a sudden she slapped me hard. " YOU CHEATING WHORE. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" she bellowed.

"Jade I di.."

"NO don't you tell me that you didn't mean it. You cheated Tori. You are fucking normal even if some people don't believe that . Our love is normal and you threw all of it in the trash once your lips crashed in his. We are over I never want to see you again get the fuck out"

"Come on we can work it out. I didn't feel anything towards him. I swear you are the only one I want"

"You have ruined everything we have built. I can never trust you again. So leave and come when I am not here to get your shit or I will burn them"

She opened the door for me to leave and after I passed the door frame the last thing she told me was " Fuck You"


	7. The L Movies

_**A/N Just Nonsense**_

* * *

" Babe, Did you notice what's always in common between lesbian movies and shows?" Jade asked.

" Mmmm no what?" Tori said raising her eyebrow towards her girlfriend.

" Well, one of the women is always married to a man and think she is straight till she meets the other woman and discover all of a sudden that she is gay. So she spent 40 freaking years of her life never doubting her sexuality then all of a sudden because of one woman she discovers it"

"Maybe she had doubts about her sexuality but wasn't sure or didn't want to do anything about it till she has met that woman and changed her mind" Tori reasoned.

"Okay but why is it always the same case a married woman blah blah blah or falling for your bestfriend or one of the women dying. I mean what the hell is that" Jade kept babbling.

" Come on Not all of them though"

"Not all of them but most of them let me give you a few examples "married woman" Imagine me & You, A perfect ending, the fosters and I can't think straight. I kw that last one she wasn't married but she was engaged to a MAN" Jade said with finality as if saying point proven.

" Okaaay but you loved all of these and also there are ones which are totally not clichés like Kissing Jessica Stein, Nina's heavenly delights and when night is falling" Tori smirked because she felt like she has proven Jade wrong.

"First of all for me Kissing Jessica Stein is not a lesbian movie because she was just experimenting and there wasn't alot of kissing" Jade smirked back while holding two fingers and saying " Secondly that doesn't mean anything. Yes there are a couple of movies which are away from clichés but still mostly they are and by the way you forgot to mention Almost Adults, yes we haven't watched it yet but I feel like it won't be another cliché since it was written by lesbians"

"yeaah but…."

Jade cut Tori off and continued " Nooo I haven't finished yet. We haven't talked about the dead ones like in the 100, Lost and delirious, A perfect ending again this one doesn't have only one cliché but two and Los hombres de Paco"

"Wait, since when do you watch Spanish shows?" Tori asked quizzically because she always asked Jade to watch Telenovelas with her but she always declined claiming she doesn't like hearing Spanish except from her.

" Only this one because it had lesbian couples and I only watched it from the beginning of them showing up" Jade said

"Okay…. So what were we talking about again?"

"How the entertainment industry does alot of clichés in lesbians movies and shows and how its starting to get on my nerves because its like all the stories has the same damn ending"

"Well you can always write and direct your own. I mean I know that you love writing horror but you can also do that. And maybe also you can combine them together and it will be an actual decent movie not that horror lesbian porn shit that exist unfortunately"

" That's actually an awesome idea Vega. You are less of an idiot since we have started dating. Its good to know that I am rubbing off on you" Jade smirked.

"Thank you" Tori mocked while clearly offended.

"You welcome" Jade smiled.


	8. How To Lesbian!

**A/N Just another nonsense**

 **Oh and if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes I'm sorry but i didn't do my usual revision**

* * *

"VEGA" Jade shouted from the couch to Tori who was upstairs changing in more comfortable clothes.

"You know it won't kill you to call me Tori from time to time as we are dating now" Tori said while descending the stairs and going to sit beside her girlfriend.

"How do you know that it won't kill me? Do you want to test that theory? Huh? What if I died. It will be on you and I can't risk you getting depressed over thinking that you have killed me which would be true by the way and because I love you , you will always be Vega to me"

"Okay fine. I guess that will be my nickname or whatever" Tori said while frustrated with her girlfriend's exaggeration.

"Good. Now back to what I wanted to say before. How to be a lesbian? Like 100%" Jade asked which looked like a rhetorical question but Tori wasn't sure because of the look that Jade was giving her.

"What do you mean?" Tori raised her eyebrow

"I mean what things make a lesbian? I know but do you know?"

"Ummmm being a girl and only liking girls" Tori said while still weirded out with the weird question that Jade threw at her.

"That's not all of it. There is more than just liking girls. Ughhh are you sure that you are full blown lesbian? Huh Tori" Jade said while mastering a doubtful look on her face which Tori wasn't sure if it was real or was she just acting.

"Yes I am sure. What the hell do you mean? Tori was getting exasperated with Jade since she is doubting her sexuality.

"Well there are specific things that lesbians do and I mean like every single lesbian do. So have you done them?" Jade questioned

"Which ones are these things? I can't read your mind."

"Well first thing, Every lesbian should watch the L word. So have you watched it?" Jade inquired

"Nope but it doesn't mean anything"

"Are you sure about that?" Jade raised her eyebrow and then continued " Second thing, Have you ever been in love with a straight girl?"

"No but.."

"No buts" Jade raised her right hand in Tori's face to stop her from continuing "Its an unfortunate event that all of us has to go through with. Anyway how about watching TV Shows even if you don't like them just because they have a lesbian couple in it or just watching the parts they are in on the Youtube?"

"Yess that I have done but to be honest only in that show Los hombres de Paco. I only watched their parts on the Youtube and by the way the ending sucked" Tori said kinda happily that she has done a thing from what Jade is saying.

" Well that's good I guess but what about lesbian webseries, do you watch them?"

" Well… only one. Carmilla. I loooove it and Carmilla is such a badass. I am in love with Natasha mostly because of that. She gives you the badass girl kind of vibe on the show and in real life" Tori said with a dreamy look on her face which made her not notice the glare that Jade was sending her way.

"Seriously "badass" and "in loooove"" Jade said while quoting the words that her girlfriend used "You are aware that I am a badass and I am the one who you should love. Right? She continued while still glaring at her girlfriend.

"Ofcourse babe I am just saying that she is a good actress and just give that vibe. But you on the other hand are an actual badass. Natasha got nothing on you" Tori said while giving Jade a sly smile and kissing her. The kiss starts to deepen and both of their tongues fight for dominance. Tori's hand start sneaking under Jade's shirt.

"Stop babe. We can't today .I really wish we can but my period is early this month" Jade said while pulling Tori's hand out of her shirt.

"Oh maaan! I really wanted you right now. Cant we just chant something like _Period Period go away don't come back I am fucking gay_? And maybe I don't know, It will go away?" Tori pouted

Jade chuckled " Vega it doesn't work that way babe" Jade leaned and kissed Tori's pout away "Plus did you just make that chant up?

"Naaah I saw it on tumblr"

"Well I liked it but anyway let me ask you the last question to give you a percentage on your lesbianism. Do you watch lesbian Youtubers?"

"Only two who are actually one since they are together"

"Oh who are they?"

"The Roses. Rose and Rosie. I loooove them" Tori grinned

" Didn't know you watched them. I remember telling you about them but you never told me that you were watching them. So are you lying so that you get more points?" Jade smiled slyly

"What nooo! I didn't tell because I forgot but I do watch them I even watched their until dawn videos and remember the time they were talking about straight girls and said " Straight till wet"? it kind of reminded me of spaghetti to be honest"

"Seriously? Spaghetti? Why is that?" Jade chuckled

"Well you know how spaghetti is straight but when you put them in the water they become flexible? Hence the wet part" Tori grinned

"Okay now that you are saying the truth about The Roses I am going to give you a percentage of 48%" Jade had a sly smile which Tori didn't notice

"What do you mean? Do you mean I am only 48% lesbian? I am not even half"

"Yup. Chillax babe, what day you will get the hang of it"

"The hang of it. THE HANG OF IT. Seriously Jade! Just because I don't do the stereotypical things that you think every lesbian should do, doesn't mean I am any less a lesbian than you. How dare you?" Tori was getting angrier and angrier by the minute with her girlfriend's absurdity.

"I'm being stereotypical and racist now" Jade agreed easily

"Yes you a.. wait what?" now Tori was confused

" I did this on purpose"

"But why? You only got me angry"

"That was the point. Because last week we were sitting and reading articles on the internet and that girl said her girlfriend which was bisexual cheated on her. And remember what you said?

"Yes. I said she cheated because she was bi and they are confused and don't know who to choo… Oh" Tori stopped mid-sentence when she figured out what Jade wanted her to know " I was stereotypical"

"Yes you were and it made me think if I was bi would you have accepted when I asked you out? You probably wouldn't and its not about the person sexuality. Its about the person him/herself. They said that on Rosie's Bi-sexy series which only contain two videos like Rose said but that video opened my eyes to other stuff too."

"Yeah I saw the video too. It opened my eyes on some things. But thanks for showing me where I went wrong and not in a kinda attacking way. I feel like its kind of reverse psychology thing"

"It is" Jade said before giving Tori a peck on her lips.


	9. Normal pt2

It has been a month since Tori cheated on Jade. Jade and Beck are sitting on the couch watching TV when all of a sudden Beck turns and look at a very depressed Jade. She is looking at the TV but its not like she is actually watching. It feels like she is somewhere else entirely.

Beck knows that she misses Tori alot but too stubborn to say it out loud. He knows that Tori screwed up but he can't help but feel sorry for her. He knows if his parents said the things her parents said infront of him he would have probably done something even more stupid than this.

"You know you miss her. And I know that she has hurt you really bad but you have to try and forgive her" Beck said trying to make Jade talk to him but when he found no reaction coming from her he went back to watching the show.

After a couple of minutes Jade looked at him till he looked back and said "Forgive her! You want me to forgive her after she has cheated on me? You as well as I do know how I feel about cheaters. So don't tell me to fucking forgive her" she didn't say that in anger. Actually she hasn't got angry once since she has kicked Tori out. All she feels nowadays is hurt, real hurt.

"I do know how you feel about cheaters. But she is gay Jade. She didn't feel anything towards him. She only did it because she was under the influence of alcohol and her parents stupid words. You and I know that she will never do anything on purpose to hurt you Jade. You know how much she loves you and right now she is in a way worse shape than you are and that says alot."

Jade sadly chuckled " You know what's the funny part?" she waited till Beck shook his head and continued "We talked about. Her and I talked about if sleeping with a guy or even kissing him will be considered cheating and we did consider it cheating. She knew that that will hurt me, drunk or not she still did it. You say that she was influenced by the alcohol and her parents. Well didn't she think of me at all before she fucked someone else? Huh? Answer me Beck. Didn't she stop for a second and think how would I feel about this?"

Beck was about to answer but she raised her hand to stop him from talking and continued her ranting.

"I already know the answer. She didn't, you know how I know this? Its because if she did, she would have stopped. But apparently she doesn't give a fuck about me. In her pretty little mind only she came first. She didn't think who she was going to hurt nooo not at all. You know I didn't know that she didn't accept herself. I mean if she really did, their words wouldn't have affected her that much to do something that she promised never to do which is cheating on me. She always kept her promises but I guess there are a first time for everything" she looked back at the show wordlessly telling Beck that she has finished talking.

Beck was trying to collect his thoughts and put them in a way that will get to Jade. He wasn't sure if he can but he still gave it a try. "Jade, I can't say that I know what she was thinking when she was umm doing what she was doing with that guy. All I know that she was hurting and now she is regretting it deeply. You know she doesn't really eat much or even go out. She has been staying with Trina by the way but I think you have already figured that out. She misses you terribly and she is trying to fix stuff but you are not giving her a chance and I know why. You are afraid if you gave her another chance she will hurt you again"

Beck took a deep breath before he continued "You let your walls down just for her. You trusted her completely and you even shared secrets that no one knows ,only you and her know about it. You gave her your everything and she goes and screw everything up. You feel like she has stabbed you in the back and twisted the knife. But the thing is, at that time she didn't know she was doing that. Jade, she is not as strong as you. These words broke her and she is not perfect. She is only human. A human that loves you more than anything in this whole world"

Jade kept staring at the television but he knew that he might have got to her a little bit. He wanted her to think about it so he thought he better leave her alone for a while. So he got up put on his jacket and was about to leave but then he turned around and said "I really know that she have hurt you bad really bad but I want you to just think about it okay?" when he still didn't get any reaction he said goodnight and left.

Jade sat there and when she heard the door closing she started crying. He was right, she misses her alot but how can she forgive her after this betrayal. She doesn't know if she will capable to do it. Tori broke her heart. She thought that Tori will never hurt her that bad. Its funny how the people you put your whole faith in are always the ones who let you down.

Back at Trina's apartment Tori and Andre are having a kind of similar conversation. Andre has been gone for two months. He was in NYC for an internship and Tori didn't tell him what happened so he was mad at her for cheating and not telling him.

"How could you do something like that? You know she gave you all her trust but then you go and betray her? What the hell happened to you Tor?" Andre was pacing back and forth while Tori just sat there silently crying. She has been doing that since Jade kicked her out. There hasn't been a day that passed without her crying.

"I know I know okay? I screwed up big time but I swear I wasn't thinking straight. My parents hurt me and I was angry at them. I was drinking like I have never drank before and the guy was just there being flirty as ever and I just kept thinking what would happen if I slept with him, you know? He was good looking and he wanted me so I was like why not"

Andre cut her off before she continued " Well I will tell you why not. Because you have a girlfriend who loves you more than anything, because you have a girlfriend that will be hurt and probably never trust anyone ever again since she has trust issues and now you have doubled it. I know you regret it but while you were thinking "why not" did you ever just stop and think of Jade? Huh? Tell me. I really want to know" Andre was getting angrier but he was trying to control his anger seeing his bestfriend is already feeling awful but he still couldn't help it. She has hurt his other bestfriend and he also hate cheaters since that's how his parents divorced.

"I-I didn't" Tori said letting her head fall down in her hands as she continued crying "I didn't. its like my mind just fought the thought of her off and only came back after I have had slept with him. After it was too late I felt bad and I-I have regretted it immediately. I know she might never forgive me but I really want her to. She is the love of my life and I didn't mean to hurt her or do something as stupid. I haven't gone to see my parents since that night. Trina tells them that I am busy and that's it. A part of me blames them for this and I know that's the part that wants to throw the blame at someone else and I am the only one to blame here"

Andre looked her. He really wanted to comfort her but right now he can't. He texted Cat to come over and told Tori that he had to leave. After half an hour Cat arrived to see a puffy eyed latina lying down on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Tori"

"Hey Cat" Tori said without even looking at her.

"Andre told me what happened with you two and he shouldn't came at you strong it was wrong of him"

"No. Andre was right. I screwed up Cat and now she doesn't even want to see me or hear my voice. She hates me and I deserve it." Tori sat up and started crying again.

Cat sat beside her and put her arms around her. She hated seeing two of her bestfriends like this. And she really wanted to fix it. She wanted atleast for both of them to talk it out.

"How about you two sit and talk?" Cat asked looking down at her bestfriend.

"She doesn't want to see me Cat. Let alone talk to me. She will never agree to this"

"Just leave that for me. And tomorrow at 2 pm just be at the jet brew near your apartment. Okay?"

"Okay" Tori didn't know how will Cat do this but she was hopeful that she will be able to get Jade to talk to her.

The very next morning Cat arrived at Jade's at 1:30 pm. Jade was surprised to see Cat since she usually calls before she comes over.

"Hey Jadey" Cat said hugging her bestfriend.

"Hey Kitty cat" Jade smiled at Cat. She was in actual need for this hug. "So what are you doing her Cat?"

"Well I was thinking we can go to get some coffee from the Jet brew that's around the corner" Cat said giving Jade the most innocent look she can master that makes her always says okay even if she doesn't want to.

"Okay. I will just go change. Be right back" Jade went to her room changed fast and came back.

On their way to the café they did small talk. Well mostly Cat talking she wanted Jade to be less crappy when she saw Tori. What she didn't know was that Jade was already thinking about talking with Tori. The talk she had with Beck made her think and she wanted to resolve everything.

They arrived and there she was Tori sitting in a corner. At first they haven't noticed her but then Cat did and started going to her while pulling Jade who still hadn't noticed her because her mind was elsewhere but when she did notice to say that she was surprised would be an understatement.

Cat pushed Jade into the seat that was infront of Tori then said bye and walked fast towards the café's door and left.

"I get Cat didn't tell you that you were going to meet me?" Tori said not really making eye contact with Jade.

"No she didn't. She probably thought I would say no. But I wouldn't have" Jade said looking at the woman who she once trusted.

"You wouldn't have disagreed?" Tori asked still not making eye contact. She was scared of what she will find out if she looked in Jade's eyes. She knows that she will most definitely see hurt, and she hates herself for being the person who caused that.

"No I wouldn't. I wanted to talk with you. So I am going to say everything I want to tell you and you are not going to utter a single word till I finish. Understood?" Jade waited till Tori nodded her head then started.

"You know how much I hate cheaters and you cheated. I don't give a fuck that he was a guy. It still counts as cheating in both of our books. You have hurt me really bad Tori. I trusted you. Infact I gave you all my trust but you went and threw it in my face. Do you know how that made me feel? I felt pathetic, angry, sad but most of all hurt. That the one who I truly loved and gave my all, is the one who have hurt me the most" Jade stopped to wipe a few stray tears off her face. Tori was now looking at her with tears in her eyes. She knew she has hurt her but to actually see it, was breaking her heart even more.

Jade then continued " You broke my trust and I don't know if I will ever trust you again. I know that you did it because of your parents words but that can't be just it, can it? Were you ashamed of us? Wasn't I enough for you. That you had to go and fuck him? You know, now everytime I close my eyes I just see him touching and kissing you. Do you know how does that makes me feel? You knew about my insecurities about me not being good enough and you still did this. You still betrayed me. You slept with someone that wasn't me. You broke my fucking heart Tori" Jade now was crying like there is no tomorrow.

Tori tried to reach for her hand to comfort her but Jade pulled it away and was trying to hold herself together. After several minutes and Jade said nothing Tori took that as her queue to talk.

"I never meant to hurt you. I will never do something like that on purpose. It has just happened. I know that I should have been stronger and not let their words get to me but it did and I fucked up. I am sorry. I know that sorry will never be enough but I want to prove to you how much I regret it and how much you really mean to me. I want to fix it. Just give me a chance. I will even come out to my parents if you want to. But just give me another chance."

Jade has stopped crying, looked at Tori and said "I don't know if I can ever trust you again and right now I can't be in a relationship with someone I don't trust. If you really want to fix this then you will have to work hard to earn my friendship before any relationships. I can't promise you that we will ever date again but if we will ever reach the point we were at before you will have to really work hard for it. You broke my trust in the worst possible way and to fix this it won't be easy."

"I know and I will do my best I swear. I want you back and I will do whatever it takes. I love you Jade and if starting from the very beginning is what you want then I will gladly do it"

"Good. Next week lets gather the gang and hang out. We haven't hung out as a group in a while" and with that Jade stood up and left Tori to think on how will she win Jade back or even if she will be able to reach the level that they were once at but she knows that even if Jade won't take her back as her girlfriend then she will just be satisfied to be her friend. Having something is better than having nothing at all.


	10. Stress Relieved

Jade was wearing a black short and white shirt. She was sitting at the couch watching the TV or atleast trying to. She kept glancing at Tori her girlfriend. Jade was worried about her since she was stressed out about things at work. She offered her a massage but she declined, saying that "she doesn't have much time". Now Jade has been thinking about how to stress relieve her girlfriend.

Meanwhile Tori was standing in the kitchen getting dinner ready wearing only one of Jade's hoodies. Her back was to Jade so she didn't notice when Jade sneaked up behind her and put her arms around her waist kissing her neck. "Babe the food is done. We don't have time for this. It will get cold" Tori said while trying hard not to moan when Jade bit her neck and moved both of her hands to grab her boobs.

"Tor, there is always time for this. So now just be quiet and enjoy it" Jade said while turning them around and cornering Tori between herself and the kitchen counter. Tori just nodded and Jade continued her work and grabbed Tori and raised her on the kitchen's counter.

Jade kept kissing Tori and massaging her boobs which got her sounds of approval from Tori. She then moved her hands to take the hoodie off and then starting to suck on Tori's left nipple while her hand massaged the other. After a minute on the left one she turned to the right one and she started doing the same all of that while hearing Tori's mmmms.

She went down and took off Tori's panties. She spread Tori's legs and started kissing her inner things till she reached her destination. Tori's wet pussy. She went in eager and started licking like she was hungry for her juices." Yessssss" Tori moaned. Which was music to Jade's ears.

Jade kept licking and sucking on Tori's clit. Then all of a sudden she stood up, which made Tori look at her quizzically till Tori moaned in surprise when Jade inserted two of her fingers inside of her and kept going on a fast pace which made Tori keep getting louder and louder with each thrust .

While doing this Jade's mouth was busy sucking on Tori's nipple and when she felt that Tori is reaching her climax, she bit on her nipple which made Tori come and have the best orgasm she has had in a while.

"That was the best orgasm yet" Tori said while kissing Jade and trying to undress her too.

Jade put up her hands and said "No. This was only for you to relieve your stress. You can make it up to me later" she winked at Tori and went to the bathroom. Leaving Tori standing in the kitchen smiling like an idiot thinking that this was the best stress reliever method ever. She should get more stressed.

* * *

 **A/N First time writing smut. Hope you have liked it.**


	11. Tacos

"I am going to eat your pussy out" Jade said while crawling like a cheetah on Tori's bed.

"Jade! Language. You know I don't like it when you use these kind of words" Tori huffed.

"We are about to have sex. What language do you want me to use? Do you want me to say, I am going to eat your female reproductive system?" Jade rose her left eyebrow and continued " Guess what! That's not bed talk. That's biology talk and we are not in the damn class. And now by the way I am totally turned off"

Jade got off bed and started putting her clothes back on since Tori took them off as soon as they have reached her bedroom.

"Come on babe. Don't be like that. You know that I just don't like the usage of words like this especially when you get used to them so much that you start using it infront of our friends and also Trina!" Tori crossed her arm right after the last part.

"You know that happened by mistake . It wasn't on purpose" Jade stated while pointing a finger at Tori's chest.

"Yes. And it happened because you keep using them. Excuse me if I don't want you to mention my vagina infront of my sister and our friends" Tori said while flailing her arms.

"Fine. Fine. We can use tacos instead and no one will doubt a thing when I say that I loooove the taste of your tacos cause you actually make pretty good tacos" Jade said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Tacos? Are you serious?" Tori raised an eyebrow .

"Yesss. Tacoooos. That what we call it most of the time"

"Who are you that call it that?"

"Lesbains Tori. Lesbians babe. What kind of a lesbian are you?" Jade crossed her arm " Just kidding but seriously most lesbians call vaginas, tacos. And even if one of the guys know that term they will still think I am talking about the delicious food and not your delicious vagina" Jade smirked.

"Okay tacos it is then. Can we continue what we were doing?" Tori now smirked

And all of a sudden Jade took off her clothes and jumped her girlfriend.

 _A week later_

They were leaving school. Jade and Tori said goodbye to their friends and got into Jade's car.

"You know what I am really craving right now?" Jade asked.

"Mmmmm what?"

"Tacos"

"When we get to my place they will be ready" Tori smirked but Jade didn't notice.

They have arrived at Tori's house and once they got inside Tori told Jade to watch television while she finishes something.

Jade was watching the T.V when she heard Tori coming down the stairs and when she looked to see. She saw her girlfriend in a really sexy lingerie.

"Toriii why are you wearing that? You know I am on my period. You can't just go and make me horny" Jade whined

"Wh-what? You said you wanted tacos" Tori stammered

"Yes! Tacos! The food babe. I thought you knew that, since its that time of the month"

"For fuck's sake" Tori huffed

"Tori! Language!" Jade smirked.


End file.
